Typically, portable devices such as mobile communication device, and PDA (Personal Digital Assistants) provide not only voice communication service using wireless interface but also supplementary service—e.g. SMS (Short Message Service), CID (Caller Identification) service, wireless internet service and various applications e.g. memo, phone book, scheduler, etc.
In addition, the portable device has internal memory and stores history of voice calls, received SMS messages and personal information inputted by user.
The CID service is telephony service that displays the phone number of the caller on the screen of the user's portable device when the portable device receives the incoming call. In the CID service, in case that information corresponding to caller's phone number is stored in memory, the caller's phone number is displayed on the screen together with the corresponding information at the same time.
For example, in case that the caller's phone number, and a caller's name or an image corresponding to the caller's phone number are stored in portable device, the portable device displays the caller's phone number together with the caller's name and the image on the screen at the same time when the portable device receives the incoming call.
However, in the conventional portable device, when the incoming call is received in the portable device, the portable device displays phone number, name or image of the caller at all times. Therefore, the conventional portable device has shortcomings that the portable device causes inconvenience in using the portable device, is not able to satisfy user's expectation for display various information related to the caller, and is not able to provide personalized caller information corresponding to each caller.